Dear Diary
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: "First off, this is not a diary! This is a journal! Diaries are for girls and last time I checked, I'm a dude." Mark's journal. Natalie X Mark. Mostly humor but with a slight bit of romance


**Author's Note : Just a small oneshot. NataliexMark. Mark's P.O.V.**

Dear Diary

1 Summer Year 1

First off, this is not a diary! It's a journal! Diaries are for girls and last time I checked, I'm a dude. But Denny could be right and I could be going gay. I hope he's not though!

Anyway, off track. Taro got me this for my birthday (30 Spring!) and I decided to put it to some kind of use. I'll keep records of my crops and such. But if someone were to sneak into my house and look through my stuff (*cough* Denny *cough*) I'd like to say, that's all that's going to be in here! No evidence about love life, love interests etc., etc. So don't read any further!

* * *

3 Summer Year 1

Well, crops are doing fine. Nothing much more to say. Besides, I'm in a bit of a bad mood. Everyone was being all lovey-dovey today. Denny didn't even acknowledge my presence! (Like my fancy vocabulary?) So, here I was, handing out presents like a fool, while Denny and Lanna kiss (It wasn't nice to observe), Elliot was over at Julia's, Will went on a picnic with Lily and Pierre showed Sabrina a new dish. Heck, even Vaughn got a visitor! Now that's just sad when you're lower than Vaughn in your love life.

* * *

10 Summer Year 1

I saw something crazy today! Excuse me, I'm getting ahead of myself. Crops are grand. Now! I saw something crazy! Vaughn. Eating. With. Chelsea?! Not only am I depressed but I'm super confused. I'm gonna go talk to Vaughn about it... After bribing him with some porridge.

Later...

WELL, that didn't end well. Vaughn got mad and told me not to get into his personal business. Then, when I teased him just a _little_, he went red and pushed me outside then locked the door. Note to self : Vaughn is not Denny.

On the bright side, I hung out with Nat a bit today. Taro had her arrange all the books on the bookshelf and she wasn't happy _at all._ So, she got me to help her turn all the books upside down. Taro's face was priceless! He kept muttering stuff like "Hm, I don't recognise any of these books," and "I don't remember ever seeing that on my shelf before." Hilarious! Truly!

* * *

15 Summer Year 1

I harvested the onions today. I'm going to use that money to build the bridge to Fruit Island. I wonder what Natty's favourite fruit is?

* * *

16 Summer Year 1

I'm convinced that Gannon is not human. There is no way someone can built a bridge in one day. Anyway, Natalie's favourite food is a fruit sandwich. Which, is going to be hard to make since I don't have any fruit. So, For the moment, I'm giving her chocolate.

* * *

25 Summer Year 1

Been a while, hasn't it? Well, my dear diar- journal! I'm back. And there's someone knocking on my door. Brilliant. I know who it is so I'm not going to answer it... Great, he's broken the door down and is reading over my shoulder. Denny, your paying for that! Yes, you, I'm talking to you! Now, leave!

Sigh... Instead of being hurt (which I was hoping for because he ditched me for Lanna) he was thrilled to be mentioned. Weirdo.

Anyway! I'm thinking of inviting Natalie to the firework festival tomorrow. I'm not going to tell Denny though, he'd just tell Lanna, who would tell Julia, who would tell Natalie. I'm not going to let those kind of weird rumours spread around about moi! (I'm French now too!)

* * *

27 Summer Year 1

I went to the fireworks festival with Nat! And, apparently, 'fireworks are always better when she's around'. At least, that's what she said. Anyway, I'm off to give her her birthday present. A fruit sandwich!

* * *

1 Autumn Year 1

Well, I lost at the summer crop festival. I came third. Woop, woop... Natalie told me not to get to down and try again next year. It's only my first year anyway. I guess she's right... Oh! She loved her birthday present. I asked could we hang out tomorrow because it's Lanna's birthday and Denny is an idiot and wants to spend it with her. Dummy.

* * *

2 Autumn Year 1

I, Detective Mark, am here to tell you this. Odd things are afoot. Dark magic - maybe even the devil! - is responsible for this. I'm here to say... (Dramatic pause) That Vaughn has officially been replaced with an alien! He was whistling a tune! Whistling, I tell ya, whistling! That's not normal! It's all Witch Princess's fault! Vaughn is not capable of whistling and being happy!

Anyway, I hung around with Natalie today. She was saying that she's only got one inch to go before she's taller than Elliot. She's delighted! I just played along. Whatever floats her boat.

* * *

7 Autumn Year 1

I'm going to die alone. No scratch that. I will die with my cow (that doesn't exist at the moment), two dogs and a cat. That doesn't count as alone, right?... Right? Someone answer! Oh yeah. You're a piece of paper. My bad.

What stirs up such strong, hateful emotions? (I'm better than Shakespeare!) Well, let me tell you a long, sad story... (Seriously, if Shakespeare was alive, he'd be so jealous) Denny proposed to Lanna. Wow... that wasn't that long. Or sad. Maybe I wouldn't beat Shakespeare, he seems much better at describing stuff.

So, yeah. My best friend is now a married man. Well, engaged man. And I'm all alone! And there's no one here beside me! My troubles have all gone! There's no one to derive me~!

* * *

10 Autumn Year 1

Denny asked me to be his best man. I said yes. Then he told me that I wouldn't need to worry because he will always be my best friend. I hit him and told him Lanna was getting to his head.

* * *

14 Autumn Year 1

Today is the day Lanna and Denny tie the knot. I know I sounded like a jerk earlier but I am actually very happy for him. But I didn't tell him that. I told him he was too old to be my best friend and I'd have to find a replacement. Well, I've got to go. I'm picking up Natty and we're going down to the church together. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow!

* * *

17 Autumn Year 1

I broke my promise, didn't I? Aw well, better late than never! Though in case of school, better never than late.

Anyway, the wedding was a blast! I told Denny he was an idiot, he told me I was jealous, he danced with Lanna and I danced with Nat. All's well!

* * *

18 Autumn Year 1

Ah. I'm in a pretty good mood today! I kinda, sorta, walked in on a conversation that Julia and Natalie were having about the type of guys they liked. Natalie got all embarrassed and asked could they change the subject. Julia started winking at her and leaving me utterly confused. So, I left. I went down to the beach and saw Chelsea talking to Vaughn. And it wasn't a one-sided conversation. They were both talking. Then, after Chelsea left, I said hi to Vaughn and he answered! Sure, all he said was 'hey' but I feel that's an improvement from a glare. But that may be just me.

* * *

25 Autumn Year 1

Aw, you poor thing. Your cover is slowly starting to wear away. Guess I'm going to have to get a new crop recorder soon. Hopefully, you'll last 'till my birthday though!

* * *

26 Autumn Year 1

Did I seriously call you a crop recorder? Sheesh, I should know that you are now my journal-that-was-originally-going-to-be-a-crop-recorder.

* * *

1 Winter Year 1

Gah! I'm so bored! Winter is so boring! No crops and I don't have any animals, other then my three chickens, and they don't need much looking after. I'm off to see if anyone wants an epic battle of the ages with snow!

* * *

10 Winter Year 1

Sigh... Life is dull right now. I won my battle of the ages because no one wanted to play! Not even Denny (Lanna was sick). I'm sick of this! I'm also hungry! Make me a sandwich, invisible man! Huh? You want me to make one?! You know I don't know how to hold a knife... I'm going to the diner.

* * *

15 Winter Year 1

I have two pieces of news. Which one to tell first... Hmmm... Guess I'll tell the more important piece. I went out with Natalie yesterday. We went to the Café and talked. She was saying that it must be so fun being a rancher and that she'd never be able to do it because anything in her care for more then five minutes would be dead. I said that that was pretty dramatic and she shouldn't give up so easily. So, eventually, she agreed to try planting an orchid (they're the easiest to plant).

Now, the boring piece of news. Lanna's pregnant. How boring is that? Though, when I said that to Denny, he hit me upside the head. And not in a playful way. I suppose I've been a tiny bit mean to him recently. I'll go apologize now.

* * *

23 Winter Year 1

What to do, what to do? I'm thinking of asking Natalie to the Starry Night tomorrow. But I'm too scared. Hm? Yes, I know I'm a coward! You don't have to rub it in! Denny already did!... You're right. I just have to man up and go ask her. I sound like Elliot. If that nerd can do it, so can I! Thanks, journal!

* * *

26 Winter Year 1

Victory is mine! I asked her and we both went together. It's the most fun I've had since I dumped a bucket of water on Denny's head... Accidentaly on purpose. And, I can safely say that I'm not all alone any more! I have Denny, Natalie and my new journal. Yeah, sorry, but your cover came off. Let me just say, that you were the best journal that a guy could ask for. Sniff... So emotional. So, anyway, this is, for the last time ever.

_Mark._


End file.
